Connections
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding have quit the Cafe and are looking for the Cyniclons when Lettuce and Ichigo realize they're in pain. Why is that, and what happened? Read and find out! Requested by DarknessAngelsWithDevils88


**Connections**

_**Café Mew Mew, just before opening: **__"You can't quit!" Ryou said angrily._

"_Watch us," Ichigo snarled back, and, along with Lettuce and Pudding, left the Café, leaving her pendant and uniform behind._

_**Present time: **_"It's about time we quit, but I wouldn't put it past Ryou to try something like brainwashing to get us back," Lettuce said.

"We'll just have to be careful," Ichigo said. "It's good that we can transform without our pendants, though. Those things are a real pain."

"Pudding thinks we should find the Cyniclons, na no da," Pudding said. "If we convince them to form a truce after getting rid of Ryou, we might be able to end the fighting."

"That's a good plan," Lettuce said. "We've got the portal machine, let's get it. It's at Pudding's, right?"

"Right na no da," Pudding said. The three girls got up and ran to Pudding's house.

_**Meanwhile, in a different part of Tokyo: **_The three Cyniclons had sent out a Chimera Anima, and were waiting for the Mews. To their surprise, only Mint and Zakuro came. Another thing they noticed was that both Mews were furious about something. "Oi, where's Koneko-chan?" Kisshu called out.

"Why don't you tell us?" Zakuro asked coldly. "We know you three brainwashed Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding, and we haven't seen them since."

Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto looked at each other, puzzled. "We haven't seen them," Pai said. "What makes you think we brainwashed them?"

"They wouldn't just quit, so you must have done something to them," Mint said.

"They QUIT!?" Kisshu asked.

"Enough talk," Zakuro said coldly. "You three are coming with us."

"What makes you think that?" Taruto asked.

Zakuro didn't respond; instead she and Mint combined attacks to destroy the Chimera, which was just standing there, due to its creator's puzzlement. Then Zakuro lashed out with her whip, but only succeeded in getting Pai and Kisshu. Taruto started to fly over, but Kisshu shouted, "Taruto, GO!"

Hearing the commanding tone of Kisshu's voice, Taruto dodged an arrow from Mint and teleported.

_**Back with Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding: **_They had just arrived in the Cyniclons' dimension, only to find it empty, and dead silent. "Should we try their ship?" Ichigo asked.

"Alright," Lettuce said. She used the portal machine to open up another portal, and they stepped through it.

_**With Taruto: **_Taruto had teleported to Pudding's house, only to find it empty of anyone. Something felt strange, though, and concentrating, Taruto realized that there had been some kind of device for teleporting here earlier. Tracing the teleportation, he ended up in the main room of the spaceship. Just as he landed, he heard what sounded like a scream, and teleported to the sound.

_**With Ichigo, Lettuce, and Pudding: **_Ichigo was about to suggest going back to Tokyo when a searing pain shot through her left leg, and she cried out. Lettuce cried out at the same time, clutching her right arm. "Oneechans, what's wrong?" Pudding asked, worried.

Ichigo was gasping from the pain, but said, "I don't know; we didn't have injuries, so there's no reason for this." The pain in her leg doubled, and she fell to the ground.

Lettuce had also fallen to the ground, and she said weakly, "If there's no reason for us to be in pain, does that mean it's someone else's pain?"

"Someone else's- wait," Ichigo said. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the feeling, and said, "You're right, Lettuce! I'm not the one in pain; Kisshu is!"

"That must mean you two are bonded, and the same with me and Pai," Lettuce said. "But if they're in pain, what about Taruto?"

This was answered as teleportation sounded, and Taruto appeared. He looked shocked, and asked, "What are you doing here? And what happened?"

"We were looking for you guys, and we came here," Ichigo said through clenched teeth. "But we need to find Kisshu and Pai; Lettuce and I are bonded to them, and someone's hurting them. And we can feel it. We need to find them!"

"Mint and Zakuro took them," Taruto said. "Kisshu ordered me to go, so I went to Pudding's, but no one was there. It felt like someone had teleported recently, so I followed the teleportation trail and ended up here."

"Then we need to get to Café Mew Mew," Ichigo said. "Just one problem: Kisshu's pain is too much. I'm not sure I can fight like this. Lettuce?"

"It's not going to be easy," Lettuce said. "Taruto, is there anything you can do?"

"I can't break the bond, but I might be able to temporarily cancel it out," Taruto said. He put a finger on her forehead, and one on Ichigo's. The girls felt the pain subside, and Taruto took his fingers away. "That will last for two hours at most; we'd better hurry," he said.

"Thanks, let's go," Ichigo said. "Lettuce, do you have the portal machine?"

"Yep," Lettuce said. She reset it, and asked Taruto, "Are you coming?"

"Yep," Taruto said. Ichigo nodded, and they stepped through the portal, landing in the main room of the Café.

"The basement," Ichigo said softly. The others nodded, and ran for the stairs. They went down quietly, and listened at the door.

"I'm telling you, we didn't do anything to them!" Kisshu's voice said. His voice was strained, suggesting he was in pain.

"You must have done something, but even if you didn't, we'll still kill you," Ryou's voice snarled.

Ichigo had had it, and, startling the others, she ripped the door off its hinges, and let it fall. Everyone in the basement turned to look at her, and she snarled, "Ryou, you've gone too far. We were never brainwashed, and we're going to take you down for what you've done."

"If you weren't brainwashed, why'd you quit?" Mint asked.

"Simple, we hated working for Ryou," Ichigo said. "He's an evil, racist bastard with no heart, and he takes pleasure in making at least me miserable, so when I told Lettuce and Pudding my plan, they willingly went along with it. I want to form a truce with Kisshu and his brothers, and Ryou's in the way. Fight us if you want, but you can go down too."

Zakuro sighed. "Since Ryou was lying to us, we won't fight you," she said. "We'll get Pai and Kisshu out of here, you can kill Ryou." She went to the two tied up Cyniclons, and untied them. Ryou started over, but Taruto threw his click-clack weapon, and it immobilized Ryou. Mint and Zakuro helped Kisshu and Pai up, and Ichigo said, "Pudding, go with them, and make sure nothing ELSE happens."

"Hai," Pudding said, and followed Mint, Zakuro, Kisshu, and Pai upstairs. "Lettuce, ready?" ichigo asked.

"Hai," Lettuce said. The two girls combined their attacks, putting all their power behind them. When they looked up, Ryou was nothing but a pile of soggy ash.

"Good," Ichigo said. "Taruto, Lettuce, let's go check on the others."

The two followed Ichigo upstairs, and found the others in the main room. Kisshu was sitting on the floor, and Pai had a hand on his leg. Ichigo waited till he took his hand away to come over, and asked, "Kisshu, are you okay?"

"Pai healed me, I'll be fine," Kisshu said. "Thanks for coming to save us, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo smiled. "Sure," she said. "And Ryou's a pile of soggy ash, so this shouldn't happen again."

"Good," Pai said. "Pudding told us that you and Lettuce are bonded to Kisshu and me; how did that happen?"

"I have no clue, and we didn't know until today, when we were in pain for seemingly no reason, and Lettuce suggested maybe the pain we were feeling wasn't really ours," Ichigo said.

"Interesting," Pai said. "You said you wanted to form a truce with us; is that true?"

"Yes," Ichigo said. "I think if you guys take all our Mew Aqua, and use it to save your planet, it will end the fighting. It's not going anywhere, and I think with all the pollution, it might be hard for your people to live here anyways."

"That's true…." Pai said. "Kisshu's been suggesting that too; I think that would work. Where's that guy with the ponytail, by the way?"

"He said something about shopping," Zakuro said. "When he gets back, we can talk further, since we don't know how to open the safe with the Mew Aqua."

"Alright," Pai said. "Let's wait."

The others nodded, and settled down.

**I know there's no fluff, and it's too short, but this was a request from DarknessAngelsWithDevils88, and I decided to do it. Hope this makes you happy! Review please!**


End file.
